


Convincingly Chubby

by Artemis_Dreamer



Series: The Squishy Apocalypse [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Fat Robots, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Going to Hell, Insecurity, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mild Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer
Summary: This huge excess of weight on the once-lean ninjabot's frame shouldn’t have been attractive. It indicated a lack of discipline, a departure from the ideals of cyber-ninjitsu that had been so integral to their training. It shouldn't have been attractive, but it was. Incredibly so.---In which Jazz is addicted to candy and Prowl discovers something new about himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomorrowsHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowsHero/gifts).



> WARNING: This is a work of fetish fiction, involving unhealthy eating and weight gain.
> 
> Don't like, don't read.

Convincing Jazz to remain on Earth hadn't been particularly difficult. Convincing Ultra Magnus to permit Jazz to remain on Earth had been considerably more so. 

However, the task was far from impossible. The ninjabot had presented a compelling argument - even though the young Prime's crew had been successful thus far, the Decepticon threat shouldn't be taken lightly. It stood to reason that an experienced Autobot should aid their new mission.

The ninjabot had presented a compelling argument, and after considerable deliberation, Ultra Magnus had assented, allowing Jazz to remain on Earth. 

Though he claimed that he'd chosen to stay merely to eliminate the Decepticon threat, that was far from the entire truth. Surprisingly for a ninjabot, Jazz was neither subtle nor stealthy regarding his interest in Prowl - interest which was promptly revealed to be mutual.

Though lacking in stealth and subtlety, the relationship between the two mechs had certainly progressed with speed befitting a pair of ninjabots. Jazz and Prowl were not yet bonded as conjunx eterna - the ceremony could only be performed on Cybertron itself - but their processors had already been made up, their sparks had already been merged, and their frames had already been joined in intimacy.

Such reciprocal affection, however, did little to change the fact that Jazz's relaxed and flighty nature occasionally got on Prowl's comparatively stoic and serious nerves. It also did little to change the fact that Prowl disapproved of Jazz's interest in organic fuel.

It wasn't the concept of consuming such fuel that he disagreed with, but rather the particular type of fuel that was being consumed. Jazz had developed a propensity for unhealthy, overly processed junk food - particularly candy. The ninjabot adored it in every form, stuffing himself with gummy candy, sour candy, hard candy, and everything in between.

Currently, Jazz was reclining comfortably against the tree in his mate's quarters, chewing on a handful of peach-flavoured sour gummies. From above him, suspended artfully in the upper branches, Prowl sighed with irritation.

"Ah, don't be like that." Jazz voiced a petulant protest, but his tone was calming. He intended to end this discussion before it even began.

"It isn't healthy," Prowl insisted, not dissuaded in the least. This discussion had been delayed for far too long.

"So I've got a bit of a belly," Jazz grinned ruefully, patting his soft chassis. "I can still beat you with one servo tied behind my back. Trained ninjabot, remember?"

In Prowl's opinion, it was considerably more than a "bit of a belly". His mate's formerly tapered hips were now nearly as wide as his shoulder assembly, curving outwards above equally wide and curvaceous thighs. 

This, of course, was to say nothing of his actual chassis. It seemed that the majority of Jazz's newly acquired weight had settled on his stomach - it bulged out in a vast, soft hemisphere of fat, which formed generously overlapping rolls even while the mech was standing. 

Regarding his mate with a critical optic, Prowl was surprised by what he saw - Jazz's frame had changed drastically over the course of the last few decaorns, and the full extent of these changes had somehow managed to escape his notice.

"Prove it," Prowl challenged, his tone firm but not overconfident. "Spar with me."

Swallowing another mouthful of gummy sweets, Jazz rose from the floor and made a show of stretching the stiffness from his back struts, his softened plating quivering as he moved. The motion also drew attention to his generously proportioned aft. What was the applicable human phrase? Baby got back?

"Thought you'd never ask," Jazz grinned, seeming thoroughly unconcerned as he settled into a combat stance. Prowl gracefully extricated himself from the canopy of the tree, dropping to the floor in a similar stance. 

A nod was shared between them, an unspoken signal. Their battle had begun. 

Blows were struck and deflected with lightning speed, neither mech processing where their own movements ended and where their opponent's movements began. The thrust of a knee joint against a chassis, the retaliatory open-palmed shove of a wrist joint against a shoulder, the blow of a clenched servo against a curved chestplate - all of these actions blurred together in a single graceful motion. 

Jazz's centre of gravity had been altered by the weight that he had gained, but he was compensating correctly, his movements unhindered. His speed also remained unchanged, dodging blows more often than he deflected them.

In fact, the devious ninjabot was taking full advantage of his new mass in order to increase the force behind his strikes.

When Prowl’s attacks did make contact, he found that it required all of his considerable self-control to prevent a blush from rising to his cheekplates - and perhaps more worryingly, to prevent himself from succumbing to the urge to grope his mate's newfound curves.

This huge excess of weight on the once-lean ninjabot's frame shouldn’t have been attractive. It indicated a lack of discipline, a departure from the ideals of cyber-ninjitsu that had been so integral to their training. It shouldn't have been attractive, but it was. Incredibly so.

Prowl desired nothing more than to run his servos over every inch of that distended plating, to sink his digits into that ample softness and revel endlessly in that inviting warmth. 

His desire proved to be his downfall. Distracted by his mate's frame, Prowl allowed his guard to slip. His left side remained exposed for a nanoklik too long, and Jazz took full advantage of that vulnerability. A sweep of the leg and a blow to the helm were all it took to send him tumbling to the floor, pinned beneath the other mech's heavy frame. 

"See?" Jazz smiled, but it was without mockery or pride. "I can still beat you with one servo tied behind my back.”

He rose to his pedes, extending a servo to help his stunned mate, who was still overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensation of having been trapped beneath Jazz’s undeniably heavy yet incredibly comfortable frame.

"This has nothing to do with beating me, and everything to do with beating the Decepticons.” And technically, Prowl mused, a frown on his faceplates, you were using both of your servos. 

Jazz grinned, pulling his mate into an affectionate embrace - a remarkably soft embrace that made it so tempting to merely cast those worries aside. "My mech, you're not giving yourself enough credit. You're more skilled than any Decepticon online."

Prowl's frame flushed with heat, startled by such generous praise. In his opinion, it was thoroughly undeserved. After all, he had yet to even complete his training. Jazz being Jazz, however, he knew to accept such praise for what it was. His mate was not prone to flattery or to overstatement, and genuinely meant every seemingly casual word.

"Even so, I worry about your health." Prowl stubbornly returned to their original topic of discussion, as if their sparring match had never occurred. "You're eating far too much junk!"

"Don't knock it," Jazz shrugged nonchalantly, but his tone was surprisingly serious. "Besides, if you tried some, you'd end up eating twice as much as I do. It's just that delicious, Prowler!"

"I doubt it." Prowl grimaced at the thought of consuming such overly processed, artificially flavoured, incredibly fattening garbage.

"I know you care about staying healthy, an’ I can respect that." Jazz raised his servos in a gesture of surrender. "I just want you to see for yourself how good all these organic fuels are. Please?"

"Absolutely not. The universe has no need for two fat ninjabots. I doubt it even needed one." Prowl's objection was firm and vehement, the mech irate at having been pressured.

Jazz's expression remained unchanged, but his frame sagged with dejection, prompting his guilty mate to immediately soften the blow of those harsh words. 

Prowl instantly knew that he had gone too far. He leaned once again into that comfortable embrace, lipplates meeting those of his mate in a silent apology. He could taste the sugar in the other mech's mouth. 

Jazz settled to the floor, reclining against the trunk of that ever-present tree without so much as breaking their kiss - thankfully Prowl possessed remarkable flexibility, and a remarkable desire to remain close to his mate. 

"I didn't mean -" Prowl began hesitantly, holding himself tensely alongside the other mech's relaxed and languid frame.

"I know, Prowler," Jazz chuckled, running a soothing servo down his mate's back and grinning as the tension eased from that sleek black frame. "I know."

And Jazz did know. Prowl was conflicted over the intimate desire that he felt towards his mate's changing frame, and such a conflict could manifest itself in strange and unpleasant ways. 

Prowl, however, knew that his mate's reassurances were completely undeserved. In his irritation and embarrassment, he had forgotten one of the primary principles of cyber-ninjitsu - acceptance, not only of others, but of oneself. Such desires should be no cause for shame or for conflict. Such desires were natural and healthy. 

Jazz sighed with contentment as his mate tentatively gave into those desires, running gentle servos over the chubby ninjabot’s frame and pausing occasionally to lift or pinch at a fold or roll. 

Prowl had been right in his earlier assumption - the feeling of that thickly padded chassis was pure bliss beneath his servos. Ducking his helm, he pressed kiss after kiss to the generous curve of Jazz's stomach, nipping occasionally at the soft plating.

"Perfect." He murmured, reverence in his tone. He meant it. Jazz was beautiful despite - or perhaps because of - the dimensions of his frame. There was no shame in desiring such perfection.

Primus, in his infinite wisdom, understood that the universe wouldn't be complete without at least one fat ninjabot. Soon, Prowl would understand that too.

**Author's Note:**

> For TomorrowsHero, who requested squishy Jazz. It's amazing how the relationship between these two differs depending on the continuity in question. Jazz is only featured in a few TF:A episodes, but I tried my best with his personality. I hope you like it!
> 
> I'm still taking squishy requests - G1, Prime or Animated, any mech or pairing you'd prefer - if you don't mind a bit of a wait time. Upcoming requests include Sunstreaker (for Twobit), Ratchet (for mloo and batformer), and Starscream (for Key) - please let me know if I've accidentally missed your request!
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
